


Lucky for Some

by cattyv



Series: It’s a Long Road to Travel [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Dating, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyv/pseuds/cattyv
Summary: Things are finally looking up for Bucky, is life going to get simpler or will he be hit with another complication?Steve is at a crossroads in his life, will he make the right choice? What will this mean for him?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: It’s a Long Road to Travel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Lucky for Some

Bucky snuck a look at the man across the table while he sipped his glass of wine. Natasha had chosen his date well. He was good looking, older than Bucky, and so far seemed like he’d be fun to hang out with. Rhodey lifted his glass to Bucky and said, ‘To meeting new people’.  
Bucky drank to that and couldn’t help a smile. He felt pretty positive about this. Rhodey was in the military and expecting to leave town in the next month or two so it wasn’t going to be anything serious, but it had the potential to be a little more than a hook up, the perfect way to ease back into dating. They had clicked fairly well, there were no awkward silences and Rhodey insisted on paying the bill which Bucky’s poor ass wasn’t going to fight too hard against.  
They walked out of the restaurant and Rhodey took his hand. Bucky had forgotten how nice these simple touches could feel, their arms slightly swinging as they walked. Bucky was laughing at Rhodey’s story about falling on his face in front of his bosses at a Christmas party after his best friend spiked the punch when he felt a tug on his hand and realised they’d stopped walking. Rhodey put a hand on his cheek and tilted Bucky’s face to meet his. The kiss was warm and slow, unhurried. Bucky parted his mouth and their tongues lazily slid against each other. He could get used to being kissed like this, Bucky thought. Rhodey grinned as he pulled away, ‘Sorry, had to do that. You’re cute when you laugh at my jokes’.  
Bucky blushed but pulled Rhodey back in for another kiss before they continued walking. It wasn’t long until they were standing at the side entrance to the bar. ‘Well, this is me. Thanks for a lovely evening Rhodey, I really had a great time’.  
‘Me too’, Rhodey said. They kissed again, stopping when it started to get heated. Rhodey seemed reluctant to leave, Bucky didn’t want the night to be over yet either but he didn’t want to invite him upstairs. He wanted to get to know the guy a little better first.  
‘How about a nightcap’, Rhodey suggested, ‘in the bar?’  
‘You do know that’s my uncle’s bar right? I mean, we won’t exactly go unnoticed.’  
‘That’s okay’, Rhodey said confidently pulling Bucky towards the front door, ‘I’ve got nothing to hide’. 

Steve sat across from Sharon in what he knew was an okay restaurant but not a really nice restaurant. They were in a picturesque town by the coast for the weekend. It had been planned for a while, originally this was going to be The Weekend, the one where he proposed. That was off the cards now, now it was going to be The Weekend, the one where they had a relationship talk. That was one of the reasons he’d chosen this restaurant. It was quiet and nice enough but wouldn’t get Sharon thinking a ring was going to get pulled out. Once Steve had really admitted to himself that he was gay he knew he couldn’t go through with the marriage. He hated letting everyone down, he knew people thought him and Sharon were perfect together. Sharon seemed a little nervous tonight too, both of them getting through most of a bottle of wine before the starters were even finished. She looked pretty, her blonde hair styled into ringlets and her blue dress showing off her figure. She was gorgeous and Steve wished he could look at her and feel one tenth of the attraction he’d felt looking at Bucky. The reminder of his night with Bucky, and the euphoria and guilt that followed, spurred him on.  
‘I’ve been wanting to talk to you Sharon, about us. Our relationship.’  
She looked up at him, ‘Is something wrong Steve?’  
Steve braced himself. ‘I know we’ve been together a long time. I really care about you, you’re my family. But..’ and he paused, unable to get the words out. He took a large mouthful of wine.  
‘Are you breaking up with me?’ Sharon gasped.  
Steve’s delayed response and lack of eye contact clearly gave her the answer she needed and he saw a hard look settle on her face as she tried to close off her emotions.  
‘What the fuck Steve!’, she snapped. ‘Eight years we’ve been together. We’re meant to get married, have a family. It’s the endgame, what we’ve working towards.’  
Steve didn’t know what to respond with. He clasped his hands together to stop from fidgeting. ‘I’m sorry Sharon, I really am. It’s me, I’m just not, I can’t do all that.’  
Sharon scowled, ‘Did you really just say it’s not you it’s me? Oh my God Steve. Eight years I’ve wasted on you. I’m over thirty. How can I start again now?’  
Steve looked away, his heart hammering. This was horrible, awful, he’d caused someone he loved a lot of pain. Deep down inside though, he felt a little flicker of gladness that it was happening, hope for a happy future for himself one day.  
‘I’m sorry Sharon, I never intended to do this. I care about you, I really do, but I can’t be with you anymore, and I can’t lead you on.’  
Sharon let a little of her emotions show and met his gaze with watery blue eyes. ‘Is there someone else?’  
‘No, definitely not’, Steve was quick to reassure her. He wasn’t entirely sure that was the truth but it’s not like he was leaving her for someone else. ‘I’m sorry I’ve hurt you but it’s the right thing for both of us and you’ll see that eventually.’  
‘Fuck you Steve’, Sharon said. ‘I’m getting my stuff and heading back to the city tonight. I’m going to stay with my aunt for now, I’ll send someone for my things. That house was always all you anyway, with that ugly furniture and sooo many damn pictures just collecting dust and those stupid rugs, I always hated them. Fuck. I can’t believe you’ve done this. I was the best thing you ever had, I hope you enjoy being alone and miserable.’  
Sharon got up and left quietly. The diners around him carried on as normal, it seemed their entire breakup hadn’t caught anyone’s attention.  
Steve had done it, he’d broken up with Sharon and the world hadn’t ended. Sure, he had to tell his mum and his friends, but for now he needed to drink a large glass of wine and take a deep breath and not think about anything at all.

Bucky hoped to grab a booth but Rhodey grabbed him by his hand and led him up to the bar. Jack was working which was good as he never said much, and other than a nod hello didn’t say a word other than taking their drinks order. Logan must be busy in the kitchen so no third degree there. Beers in hand they settled on the bar stools and continued chatting. Natasha sported them but didn’t come over. She winked at Bucky and smiled, clearly glad to see them looking close. Rhodey flirted with Bucky, holding his hand and telling him he was cute, asking him about working the bar and all the tips and phone numbers he must get. Bucky felt like a normal twenty one year old and it was wonderful. Bucky blushed, ‘It’s not like that. I mean, I do chat to people and if they wanna leave a bigger tip I’m not gonna complain, but I wouldn’t say I go out of my way to flirt or get numbers or anything’.  
Rhodey leaned in close, ‘Trust me, guy  
like you doesn’t need to do much to get someone’s attention’. Bucky felt himself blush again, he wasn’t used to the intense compliments he was getting. Rhodey stroked the back of his hand gently and shot him a smile. Bucky was about to respond when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, the matching hand clapping down on Rhodey’s shoulder, and Tony leaned in between them with a big grin.  
‘What’s going on here? My Rhodey Bear and my Bucky Boo out together? This looks cosy’.  
‘Tony’, groaned Rhodey, ‘what are you doing?’  
Tony pulled up a stool between them and took a seat uninvited.  
‘I just wanted to see how two of my favourite people are getting on. Oh god is this a date? Are you guys on a date?’  
‘Yes Tony, this is a date. Which you are crashing’, said Rhodey.  
‘Oh, I see. Sorry about that. And he knows you’re leaving right?’  
Rhodey nodded.  
‘So, nothing serious is happening. Do you mind if I talk to Bucky a little? I just want to remind him of his options.’  
‘That’s up to Bucky’, Rhodey said, ‘but I don’t object. I know you Tony, you’re gonna say your piece anyway.’  
Tony turned to face Bucky. He did look good today, the dark blue suit was well fitted and flattered his olive skin tone.  
‘Hey Buckster, can I ask you something?’  
Bucky was a little confused but he liked Tony and it was clear he was friends with Rhodey so he nodded. He saw Natasha in the background pulling shocked faces and pretending to have a heart attack and grinned.  
‘I didn’t realise you were dating. Now I know this is your first date together because Rhodey would have called me to tell me about the gorgeous boy he met otherwise.’  
Bucky grinned, ‘Yes, it’s our first date Tony’.  
Tony continued, ‘This man here, is top notch, the absolute best. But, as you know, he’s leaving soon. So, best case scenario you get a few weeks of good times. He’ll treat you right, take you out, and I don’t know for sure but I’ve always imagined he’d be very giving in bed’.  
At this Rhodey choked on his beer, spluttering ‘Tony!’ in a shocked tone and Bucky burst out laughing.  
‘You’re making a lot of good points for dating Rhodey here’, said Bucky.  
‘That’s true’, said Tony, ‘but consider this. Rhodey leaves, you maybe keep in touch, meet up for a knee trembler when he’s on leave every year or two... or, you let me take you out. A fair deal, a comparison if you like. Have a first date with me. I like you, I know you like me, we both know we’ve got chemistry. I’m older than you but so is Rhodey. And, I’m not going anywhere.’  
Bucky was momentarily speechless, he had not been expecting this.  
Rhodey spun Tony’s stool so they were facing. ‘Anthony Stark, you’re really tryna pick up my date while we’re still on the damn date. So, either you’re really wanting to mess with me, or you really like this kid. No bullshit, which is it?’  
Tony looked uncharacteristically serious, it was an odd look on him, and they exchanged a look.  
‘Shit’, said Rhodey. ‘Fine, if Bucky agrees you can take him on a date and then he can decide who if anyone he wants to continue dating.’  
Tony turned back around to face Bucky, big puppy eyes on show.  
‘Wow, this is the strangest end to a date I’ve ever had’, said Bucky, ‘you’re both great guys. Um, okay Tony, I’ll go on a date with you. Rhodey has my number. I’m going to head upstairs. Goodnight guys.’  
He gave them both a kiss on the cheek and headed up to the apartment he shared with Logan feeling slightly overwhelmed. Pulling out his buzzing phone he could see he already had 7 texts from Natasha to answer.

Steve entered the hotel room slightly unsteady on his feet. He’d finished the wine and brought a bottle back with him. Sharon had been and taken her stuff already, there was no sign of her. He flopped down on the bed and turned on the television. A sitcom played, the canned laughter feeling a little out of place. He picked up his phone and pressed call.  
‘Sam, it’s Steve.’  
Steve didn’t usually call, it was usually text messages, and he could hear the surprise in his best friend’s voice.  
‘Steve? Aren’t you away this weekend? Are you okay?’  
‘Yeah, yeah I’m okay. I broke up with Sharon tonight.’  
Sam was silent for a while and Steve felt his anxiety grow. He swigged a bit more wine.  
Sam finally spoke, ‘Wow, sorry I just wasn’t expecting that. I’m sorry man. Are you actually okay?’  
‘Yeah, I’m okay, I mean it’s weird and sad. I don’t know what I’ll do without her, but I had to do it Sam. I don’t want to marry Sharon and I never will.’  
‘I’m just a little shocked man’, said Sam, ‘you were asking me about rings at Christmas. I thought you guys were going all the way.’  
‘I was caught up in what everyone else wanted I think, I felt I should want that too. But I don’t Sam. Is everyone gonna be mad? My mum is going to be devastated, she loves Sharon. Maybe I should have just pretended, it feels like it would be easier.’  
‘Hey’, said Sam, ‘your Mum loves you. She wants you to be happy, just remember that. I want that for you too. I love you okay? It’s gonna be alright I promise.’  
‘Thanks Sam. I feel okay, I know it was the right thing, I just don’t know how everyone is going to take it.’  
‘You can’t have a relationship to keep other people happy, it will never work. Where are you now? Are you alone?’  
‘Yeah, I’m in the hotel. Sharon went to stay at Peggy’s.’  
‘That’s probably for the best, give you both time to process and a bit of space. You need me to drive up?’  
God, Sam was an amazing friend, thought Steve. He really would drop everything to help a friend, he was lucky to have him.  
‘No, I appreciate it really, I think I’m just going to watch mindless TV, drink this wine and eat a ton of chocolate. I know I’ll be okay I just wish I could fast forward a few weeks so the hard part was over’.  
‘You already did the really hard part Steve. It will get easier, but it will take time. If you start feeling down you call me okay? Promise me?’  
‘I promise’.  
‘And I’m coming over tomorrow when you’re back. We’re having pizza and beer and we can talk about this as much or little as you want’.  
‘Thanks Sam. I’ll see you tomorrow.’  
Sam said goodbye and Steve hung up feeling marginally better. Sam didn’t hate him, he still had his best friend. Maybe other people would come round too.  
He wanted to tell Bucky, I did it, I split up with Sharon, but he knew any message would seem really inappropriate. He just wanted Bucky to see he wasn’t the guy he appeared to be, the way he treated Bucky wasn’t who he really was. Steve wondered what Bucky was doing. Maybe standing behind the bar, smiling and laughing. He gets little crinkles around his eyes when he laughs hard, and his whole body moves. Bucky doesn’t realise how gorgeous he looks like that, how people are drawn to him. Maybe he wasn’t working. Maybe he was like Steve, lying on his bed watching a show. Steve pictured Bucky there. The picture soon changed to Bucky lying in Steve’s bed. The way he kissed, the feel of his naked body pressed against Steve. The noise he made when Steve entered him. Steve was getting hard thinking about Bucky and that night. Steve palmed himself firmly and undid his fly. He lowered his zip quickly and pulled his trousers and boxers down enough that his cock sprang free. He opened his phone and unlocked the photos in his secret folder. There was Bucky lying in Steve’s bed, body on show, looking fucked out. He started stroking his cock firmly and remembered the feel of Bucky on top of him, bouncing on his cock. His thighs tensed at the memory and he couldn’t help moving his hips. His hand sped up and he flicked to second photo, Bucky’s smooth muscular back, his glorious ass. His hand was flying back and forwards and Steve thought about how it felt, drilling into Bucky from behind, the sound of their skin slapping together, the moans he was making Bucky produce, the perfect tight feel of his ass. Steve’s hips flew off the bed again and he came with a grunt. Fuck. He let himself lie for a moment before grabbing a tissue to wipe himself clean. Kicking his clothes off he wriggled under the covers, turned the light out and was asleep moments later.


End file.
